Momentous
by TheFairySylvia
Summary: Because sometimes, a moment can be anything, and it can be everything. A series of drabbles/ficlets no more than 255 words centered around Samus and Sheik as they learn together what it is to be human first, competitors second, and something far more special in between, as experienced through their respective POVs. I'll try to post two entries a week, with my goal being 50.
1. Curious

I caught sight of my next opponent coming up from the other side of the hallway. No doubt just having finished another match. That's three wins in a row from what I heard. Now it was time for our match. I'll be sure to give it my all.

I was confident in my own abilities, but there was no denying my opponent's skills in the battlefield. After having spectated the last few tournaments, I figured out her style. She used her speed to confound her foes, all the while studying their strengths and weaknesses. This allowed her to adapt effectively and proficiently to any situation.

But what about outside the battlefield? What was she like then? I found myself intrigued by this sudden curiosity, something that was unusual for me. I was never one to get close to anyone. Yet… I think I'd like to get to know the warrior behind the mask a little better.

"Sheik, isn't it?" And I took off my helmet, offering a hand and a smile. "Let's have a good fight."

The warrior said nothing as we shook hands, but as it turned out, there was no need. Her ruby-red eyes spoke clearly to me: strongminded, composed, determined, reserved, yet curious to know more, too. There was a warmth to her eyes, too, and it only left me wondering what my own eyes had to tell.

I knew then I wasn't going to regret my decision.

Our eyes met for but a brief respite between matches, but it was enough.


	2. Flowers

Such a beautiful spring garden. I really had to admire the impressive work that went into it. Everyone would grow their favorite flowers: daffodils for Peach, irises for Corrin, tulips for Yoshi, primroses for Palutena and, quite contrary to her name, Daisy much preferred azaleas.

But what I had only recently learned, because Robin gave gardening lessons to the younger smashers, was that there was more to flowers than just their pleasant fragrance. It seemed there was a language to them. Giving someone the right flower meant conveying true feelings of the heart, more than mere words ever could. Perhaps that's what I liked most.

So then…what flower would be best for her? Seldom would she come out to the garden, I noticed, so perhaps she didn't think much of flowers… She could only be convinced by little Pikachu, who enjoyed basking amongst the flowerbeds.

Today was one such day, for there upon the bench I spotted her. She seemed so pensive, however, as she gazed at the forget-me-nots.

I then recalled what she once confided in me.

"_Somehow, they remind me of my old home, before the raid…"_

That the stoic bounty hunter could open her heart to me—to anyone, for that matter—must not have been easy.

…She noticed it at last, I could see as I walked away, the single zinnia I had placed by her side. And how she smiled.

_Home is never truly gone._

I think, but I'm not too sure, my heart said all it had to say.


	3. Laughter

…Why am I here again?

The mayhem continued to unfold before me, as well as the rest of the audience, in the form of Banjo, Kazooie, Isabelle, Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff performing yet another one of their song and dance routines. Even Luma joined in, unable to contain its mirth as it bounced about. The group had insisted this would be their greatest hit yet.

Or, as far as I'm concerned, their biggest blunder…

So far the audience seemed to agree with me. Not a snicker nor smirk; not even a guffaw from the normally boisterous Bowser. And just when I thought the act couldn't get any more absurd…

Was that a totem? And who's idea was it to have Donkey Kong on top? Apparently it was the group's big finale, with Banjo and Kazooie playing a fanfare on their namesake instruments.

Good, it's almost over…

As to be expected, the totem of six came tumbling down, and what a spectacle it was, I must admit… Is this why I stayed as long as I did?

We were all left completely unmoved. That is, until someone broke out in laughter somewhere within the audience. Bewildering to everyone else, but to me, it was the sweetest, most genuine sound I had ever heard…

To think that wonderful laugh belonged to her, the warrior behind the mask…

Before I could even fathom it, I was laughing along with her. And to both our embarrassment, all eyes were on us…

I guess we stole the show that night…


	4. Cookies

Just as I suspected: someone's been sneaking the shortbread cookies…

The annual Spring Smash Bash was today, and this year I was tasked with setting the tables. I will not allow anyone or anything to come between me and a perfectly presentable table. Precisely three napkins by every plate, check. Hors d'oeuvres arranged in alphabetical order, check. But just _look_ at that dessert platter…! Not one, not two, but _five_ shortbread cookies missing… Simply unforgivable!

"Come now, it is only a trivial thing," Zelda smiled. "Oh how fussy you can get."

She was right, irrefutably so. This, however, I cannot let go!

In order to catch the perpetrator, I set my plan into motion. Some new shortbread cookies were in place, and hiding just behind the corner I vigilantly monitored the table and its many visitors. Suddenly Ness, Villager and Pichu, in a rowdy game of tag, bumped into the table, and had it not been for my impeccable reflexes there would be shattered goblets all over the floor. I was grateful that Samus happened by, catching the champagne bottle.

I thanked her afterward, realizing then she had styled her hair marvelously for the occasion, and I promptly became aware of the heat upon my cheeks.

…The crumbs around her mouth seized my attention as well. She seemed quite pleased, knowingly winking at me as she helped herself to another shortbread cookie.

I merely chuckled, accepting defeat for now, and had some of the macarons, if only to take in her beauty a little longer.


	5. Rain

The sound of rain, for as long as I could remember, always had a soporific effect on me. There was just something about that _pitter-patter, pitter-patter_, as I listened to it fall softly, steadily, against the rooftop…almost like a lullaby. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep my eyelids from falling themselves.

Since early this morning it just kept on raining. At this rate there won't be any matches today, maybe even tomorrow, too. I guess that's good news for some of the smashers, who were complaining lately about the lack of downtime. That certainly wasn't an issue now: Byleth and Robin were playing chess, Lucas was drawing, and Rosalina was working on her scrapbook, humming contentedly. It seemed everyone had something they liked doing on a rainy day. I should find something, too.

Easier said than done… There weren't a whole lot of things I was interested in. Instead, I went about the halls to see what else was going on. Maybe there's equipment that needs tinkering. Suddenly, another sound broke through the rain, so peaceful and captivating. I followed the sound, and it led me to the balcony where a lone figure sat comfortably atop the railing. _Plick-pluck, plick-pluck_ went the strings of the lyre as Sheik played, and suddenly, not even the rain could compare.

She let me give it a go, and that day I discovered two things. First, that I'm terrible at the lyre, and second, that I'm under some spell of hers.

But I think I'm fine with that.


	6. Brush

I have fought countless foes, each one stronger, more ruthless than the last. The more arduous the battle, the more I learned, for what I sought above all else was true strength, in both body and mind. Whether a win or loss, the experience helped me further that goal.

But now, nothing could prepare me for this, my greatest foe yet…

Hair, how you vex me so… No matter how I went about it, brushing away and trying to rid these bothersome knots, it was simply no use, and there in my room I remained in quiet exasperation.

Free from the restraints of my braid, the rebellious mess of locks reflected in my mirror seemed to be having its cruel fun with me.

Then came a knock at my door…

"What's the hold up? The tournament's starting soon." With that, Samus let herself right in. I must have looked a sight to her, and I sheepishly began to fumble with the brush.

She then approached me. "Give it here…"

I obeyed, albeit reluctantly. After all, I was not accustomed to having anyone this close. I did not know if I was fine with this…but when I felt the gentle touch of her fingers as she commenced brushing, all uncertainties instantly dissipated from my mind.

…I was shamefully late catching myself leaning upon her, and undoubtedly she must have noticed, but she said nothing of it. She seemed mostly satisfied with having tamed my hair.

Now if I could only tame this desirous heart of mine…


	7. Sparring

Wii Fit Trainer held seminars in the mornings. Her class consisted of me, Incineroar, Little Mac, Captain Falcon, Daisy and Lucario. We would do basic introductions to yoga, demonstrations and lessons, and even aerobics. Ryu and Ken recently became instructors and were teaching us all about martial arts, by far my favorite activity. I was a natural at it, best in the class. Little Mac was a close contender, but I wiped the floor with him plenty of times already.

So when I learned someone new was joining our class I couldn't wait to have a little sparring session with them. "Rookie Initiation", as the others dubbed it. They weren't wrong there. I enjoyed putting my skills to the test, and in a way I was imparting a lesson, too: a little taste of the long road ahead, and my fists couldn't agree more.

Just then the newcomer stepped up to the arena, eager to start, too, and seeing who it was I couldn't help but smirk.

"You sure you want to do this?" I taunted. And what an answer I received, staggering a bit. Sheik held nothing back in that punch, but now it's my turn…

Our sparring session was the longest, most intense one the class had ever witnessed. I was certain victory was mine, until the floor proved me quite wrong. Never underestimate your opponent: lesson learned. But I put my pride aside, admitting skill when I saw it.

Plus, she looked real cute in shorts, so I couldn't be too mad.


	8. Nightmare

It must have been close to 2:00 am by now…but what did it matter? I can't go back to bed, I just can't… It will only happen again, and I was powerless to stop it. It made me feel so weak… Just when I thought I could overcome it, here I was sitting alone atop the tree again, gazing at the full moon. This time, however, I could find no comfort in its soft, silvery glow…

I hugged my knees a little tighter, remembering the fear that gripped me not too long ago. A part of me envied the others. Sound asleep, blissfully lost in the realm of peaceful, lovely dreams…

A sudden sound startled me from my thoughts. The window… I forgot I left it wide open when I climbed out here, and presently someone was attempting to close it. Upon noticing me they stopped. I dared not look into her sapphire eyes as Samus sat next to me.

"Nightmare, huh…"

It seems I am not as good at concealing my feelings as I thought, and yet…I found that strangely reassuring. I decided to tell her all about my nightmare—cruel, monstrous hands from the twilight, steadily reaching for me…

All the while Samus did nothing but listen. To think that she took the time to stay with me, and the warmth in her smile… I could see she really cared. Perhaps that was the comfort I longed for. Yes, because the very next night I am sure I had the most wonderful dream…


	9. Fireworks

"…There it is again! Do you hear that?"

Sheik was finding this all too amusing and I was beginning to lose my temper a bit. "That is only the fireworks test. Have you truly never been to the show? It is held every year during summer. It's one of my favorite events."

I wasn't too sure I liked this… All that booming made me nervous somehow. Maybe Sheik could sense this; her eyes seemed to twinkle with an idea.

"Come see the show with me. I know a good spot."

"I don't know…"

"You'll be fine. I promise."

I really didn't want to go, but I also didn't want to lose the opportunity to spend an evening with her, so I accepted.

"It's a date, then," and she winked at me. I didn't know she could be so playful, but I kind of liked that. She was stern most of the time, so it was nice seeing her loosen up.

The spot she referred to was atop a hill overlooking the lake. Down below sat everyone else. Right at 7:00 pm the show commenced, filling the night sky with a vast mix of multicolored explosions like I've never seen before. And that noise… My hand instinctively found hers, grasping it. But as we continued to watch the fireworks, a pleasant feeling came over me and I began to relax.

Her fingers interlocked with mine. "I'm glad you're enjoying our date."

I blinked. "W-wait, you were serious?"

She chuckled and suddenly clammed up, leaving me guessing.


	10. Hobbies

One day Samus approached me as I was getting ready to go out, apparently interested in what my plans were. The weather was pleasant and fair, and in such an agreeable mood I was that I decided to let her join me.

Upon arriving at the forest I spotted a most lovely specimen—the pygmy woodpecker. Carefully, quietly, I pulled out my sketchbook from my satchel.

"It's a hobby of mine," I explained to her. "You see, I have always had a fondness for birds. They are such fascinating creatures."

"You're very good at it," she said, admiring my many other sketches. We spent a few more hours in the forest before heading back. In total I cataloged five entries; not bad. Normally I preferred to be alone, but more and more I found myself wanting to simply be around her.

"How about you? What do you like doing?" I asked. She seemed a little embarrassed to say, so instead she led me to her room. She gestured toward a shelf where I beheld a rather…unexpected sight: numerous types of rocks, all of different shapes and sizes, neatly organized.

"I…collect rocks," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "It's weird, I know…"

"Not at all," I said, very intrigued. "Please, tell me a little more about them."

That heartened her right up. I was glad. It's nice to share the things you like with others. That's something I learned that day.

And I must admit, hearing her talk so zealously was quite endearing.


	11. Impulse

"It's been a while since I've participated in a Squad Strike! How exciting!" beamed Peach.

"Yup, it's us versus the guys today," I said, calibrating my arm cannon.

"Speaking of the guys…" said Palutena, motioning to them. "Hey guys!"

Marth, Joker and Cloud met up with us; we were all raring to go. I could hardly wait for our match. Just then, King K. Rool was stomping down the hall, looking as haughty as always, when he bumped straight into Sheik, knocking her to the floor.

"Hey, runt! Watch where yer goin'!" he said with a snarl.

I quickly went to help her up, then turned my attention to him. "Apologize."

He laughed, smacking his rotund stomach. "And why should I listen ta ya?"

This time I took off my helmet, anger clear in my voice. "I said apologize!"

Meanwhile, everyone else was silently looking on. Fights outside the battlefield were strictly forbidden. If Master Hand found out about them, smashers could get disqualified.

But at that moment, I didn't care.

"Samus, please don't…" Sheik tried to dissuade me.

King K. Rool grinned at me. "Ain't that cute! Tryin' ta look tough in fron' of yer little girlfriend!"

There was nothing I could do to stop the blush from appearing on my face…

"Yer as red as a Maxim Tomato!" he continued. "Soft like one, too! About as soft as yer girl underneath my foot!"

…But wiping that sneer off his was just too easy. Without another word I left the hall, fist still clenched.


	12. Talk

Later that night I went upstairs to check on her, knocking on her door.

"Samus, it's me…"

Receiving no response, I let myself in. There upon her bed she sat cross-legged, clad in a nightshirt and hair undone. She was tinkering with a miniature model of her gunship. I sat beside her, and after some silence I spoke.

"What you did earlier… You didn't have to do that."

"Who'd they get to replace me?" She refused to meet my gaze.

"Bayonetta."

She quietly scoffed. "Figures…"

"I know how important that Squad Strike match was to you."

"Yeah, well, there are more important things to me…"

"What do you mean?"

Samus was about to say something, but she hesitated, pausing from her work. It was difficult for her to talk about her feelings, but when she did try, I really valued that, because I wanted to be the one there to listen, no matter what it was.

She gathered some courage at last, looking at me. "It's just… Seeing you being treated that way, I… I don't know, something came over me, I guess…"

I couldn't help but blush a little. "Can you believe what that King K. Rool said? You know, about you and I being…"

"Oh…" she was blushing, too. "About that… I, um… No, it's nothing. Never mind."

No matter how long, I would wait. For now, a smile will have to do. "Anyway, thank you."

She smiled back, and I took my leave, having feelings of my own I need to consider.


	13. Pears

"What's up, little buddy?"

I was trying to fix my air conditioner (can't stand that summer heat) when Pikachu came up to me, wanting me to follow him. It looked like a pretty urgent matter…plus, I never could say no to the little guy, so I went along with it. He led me all the way to the Villager's orchard. He liked sharing fruit with everyone, so we were all free to take some whenever we wanted. Fruit was all right, I suppose, but Pikachu here was keenly eyeing those pears.

"Let me guess: you want _that_ one?" And I pointed to the biggest one, lustrous and golden.

"Chuuu!" he squeaked gleefully.

I chuckled. "You can just clamber right up and get it yet you still want me to do it, is that it? I sure do spoil you a lot…"

As Pikachu happily munched away I decided to sit beneath the tree; after all, that breeze did feel good…but then a pear CONKED me right on the head.

"Ow! What the…?" Rubbing my head, I looked up only to discover Sheik sitting there. Man, she really had a thing for climbing trees…

She shrugged, trying to look innocent. "It…slipped?" But I was clearly not amused. "Go on, try the pears. They're especially delicious." She tossed me one. Well, I _am_ a bit peckish…

She was right, it was so sweet and juicy! I think I might just have another… And like that, the three of us were spending a pleasant afternoon together eating pears.


	14. Unwell

I coughed, shifting uncomfortably in bed. How frustrating… I detest being stuck indoors all day, I really do.

To ease my mind, I tried reading a book, but whenever my eyes trailed off to the window, gazing upon that clear blue sky, a wistful feeling came over me, and I would sigh. From time to time Zelda would come to check on me.

"Still high…" she said, taking the thermometer from my mouth. "It will be another day or two before you recover. It is nothing too serious, though, I am glad."

Now I was really disgruntled. "I am always careful about my health. I just cannot understand it…"

"It happens to the best of us," she tried to console me. "Do try not to dwell on it."

Thinking it'd be nice to see her, I then asked, "Where is Samus?"

"She is busy today, I am afraid. With what, I am not too sure…"

"I see…" I could not contain my disappointment. Zelda tucked me in a bit more before taking her leave, letting me rest.

After some time the door opened. That must be her again…but instead, it was Samus, offering me a bowl of steamy, homemade chicken soup.

"Did you…did you make this just for me?" I asked, touched by her thoughtful gesture.

She smiled. "I hope it helps."

I could already feel some strength returning to me as I ate, but it could not compare to my joy, a small laugh escaping me.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."


	15. Caterpillar

Today was the day, I had a good feeling.

I got up as early as 7:00 am to fix up some breakfast for myself. Just the usual: scrambled eggs mixed with a bit of ham, a banana muffin, and a cup of coffee. While everyone else was sleeping in, I sat outside by the garden table to enjoy the fresh morning air. I was pretty much an early bird. I brought my jar with me as well, admiring the cocoon inside.

About two weeks ago I discovered a wayward stranger on my windowsill: a fuzzy little caterpillar. I've always had a strange fascination with insects. Beetles, dragonflies, cicadas, you name it. But I have a soft spot for butterflies, and so I decided to keep the caterpillar. I made a cozy little sanctuary for it and everything. It must feel nice and snug, being all wrapped up in its cocoon. I knew this day would come, and I was happy to set it free, but a part of me was feeling a bit wistful, too.

In a way I was like a caterpillar, waiting for the day I break free from my own cocoon. I wondered what I would become then…

Soon enough, the cocoon began to wriggle, and out came a beautiful butterfly. I opened the lid, watching as it fluttered away toward the sun, free to go wherever it wanted…

Somehow, watching it go made me think of Sheik. Would she be there for me when it was my turn to break free?


	16. Song

Tonight was especially nice. There upon the old log I sat, the soft chirring of crickets surrounding me like an orchestra, and I was the conductor. At least, that is what I liked to imagine. I went to my customary place—the clearing by the lake—to think of a new song. I must admit, I was a bit of a night owl. I plucked at my lyre now and again, but inspiration was a rather fickle thing.

One must never rush notes, however. When they were ready, I will be ready, and it shall be my best song yet. Until then, I gazed up at the stars, enjoying the tranquility of the night. Tournaments, schedules, all that chaos… Being able to get away from it all was truly one of life's greatest pleasures, and how I welcomed it.

Suddenly, I was treated to a most spectacular sight—just as the stars glimmered above, so too did the fireflies below, their glow reflecting off the still surface of the lake. One came to rest upon my shoulder, wanting to keep me company. I smiled. For such small creatures, they certainly liked to show off. Just one of the many wonders of nature.

Yet, as I watched the fireflies, I found myself thinking about Samus. Determined, kind, and a bit quick-tempered at times…but she always tried her best at everything she did. In truth, I looked up to her.

The notes were just in reach, and I promptly seized them, letting my fingers do the rest.


	17. Jealous

Master Hand's voice boomed over the intercom as he announced the teams for the double-battle tournament. I bit my lip slightly in anticipation.

"Link and Hero! Mario and Snake! Palutena and Rosalina! Incineroar and Isabelle!"

Incineroar's jaw dropped in shock while Isabelle gleefully clapped her paws.

"Zelda and Lucas! Joker and Bayonetta! And lastly we have…"

_Come on…come on…_

"Samus and Falco! Terry and Sheik!"

"OKAY!" Terry shouted as he posed. Everyone gathered around in excitement, except for me, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. I have nothing against Falco, he's an excellent fighter. It's just… Man, I can't believe they got partnered together…

The tournament soon began. With my projectiles and Falco's aerial mobility we managed to take down several teams. Now and again I would look over to Terry and Sheik, who were giving it their all as well. He was about power, and she had speed, but what I admired most was her fighting spirit. If only that were me by her side instead…

Halftime. I was drinking from my water bottle when Sheik came up to me.

"Our turn to fight in the next round," and with a smirk added, "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

That got me psyched, giving her a smirk of my own. "Good, because I'm not about to hold back, either."

And we firmly shook on it. I was through sulking. After all, there's always next time, but right now, Falco was counting on me. I'm going to continue doing my very best.


	18. Indulge

One day Kirby was in the kitchen making dessert for everyone. Yoshi had apple pie, Ness had some magic tarts, the Pokémon were all feasting on Poké Puffs, and even Link was lost in some wildberry crepes.

"Mmm! Sheik, you must try the passionfruit cheesecake! It's simply divine!" said Palutena. It did look scrumptious, but I politely declined, returning my attention to my book. It was a most fascinating read about birds. Perhaps I should consider taking a trip to some of these exotic places—the prospect of adding new entries into my sketchbook thrilled me so.

But my, what a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen, my attention diverted once more. I tried to resist, but I quickly realized it was no use. I could ignore it no longer. I had truly hoped for a healthier alternative but Kirby had the opposite idea in mind—a sundae, complete with hot fudge, whipped cream and sprinkles.

"Ooh! Don't mind if I do!" and Samus eagerly helped herself to the sundae. As I recalled, she did have quite the insatiable sweet tooth…

"Isn't that a lot, even for you?" I asked.

"You're kidding, right?" she grinned.

"It's okay to indulge sometimes," said Wii Fit Trainer, eating a strawberry cupcake. "In moderation, of course."

"Go on, have some. I'm willing to share just this once," said Samus. Having no choice, I had a spoonful of the sundae. I wasn't prepared for such rich flavors—and are those chocolate chips I detect?

…I do believe I am infatuated.


	19. Shopping

"Oh…my…goodness! You guys, look! They have it here!" squealed Peach joyfully. Palutena, Daisy, Zelda and I all gathered around the window to see what she was captivated with this time: a pair of power moon-shaped pink earrings, and she rushed inside the jewelry store. We were at the mall doing some shopping. I only tagged along because I thought I could find some new parts to upgrade my paralyzer, but no luck so far.

The jewelry store had a pretty big selection. Apparently there was a sale going on today. Perfect… Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while. The girls had all found something they really liked, but as for me, I never cared too much about jewelry. It's just so trivial…

Just then, however, a faint twinkling caught my attention. Intrigued, I went to check it out. Locked away in its own special glass box was an exquisite-looking brooch with a single beautiful ruby fitted in the center. Ruby, just like her eyes…

Suddenly, nothing else—not even my paralyzer—mattered to me. I _had_ to have it.

"Ooh, how lovely!" I heard Zelda say.

"Do you think Sheik will like it?"

"I am most certain she will," then Zelda added with a little wink, "especially if it's from you."

That made me blush, a small feeling of excitement fluttering in my heart. Lately I've been thinking about her… Was it that obvious? Did I even care? As I happily made my purchase, the other girls astonished, I realized: not at all.


	20. Chance

"Is everything all right?" I asked Samus once we reached the balcony. She had asked me to follow her somewhere so we could be alone. It was such a sudden request, but it seemed important to her. I had noticed that, for some days now, she appeared rather preoccupied with something.

"Yeah, it's just… I want to do this right."

She reached into her pocket, taking out a small gift box. It was wrapped with utmost care.

"Oh? What's this?" My heart began to swell with delight, realizing it was meant for me. She only smiled, waiting for me to open it. So I did. Inside was perhaps the most beautiful brooch I had ever seen, too beautiful to exist even in dreams. But this was no dream.

"When I saw it, it made me think of you," she said. "Well, to be honest… You've been, um, well…on my mind…a lot… Ugh, is that weird to say? I'm sorry… I'm really bad at this kind of thing. What I'm trying to say is…" she briefly paused, blushing. "…I might, y-you know, maybe just a little…"

I took her hand in mine, giving it an encouraging squeeze. That always seemed to ease her, but it helped to quell my own nerves as well. We were both still shy, but at that moment, we were never more certain of our feelings for one another.

She continued, features hopeful. "So, if I give this—give us—a chance, will you?"

The answer was quite evident in my smile.


	21. Real

When I look out my window and all I see is red, orange and gold—a vast, beautiful painting made by Mother Nature herself—that's how I know it's really autumn. The days grew shorter, the nights became chillier… This was the season of change, and I began to think I was changing, too.

What I once considered to be of no importance to me now mattered more than anything else. When I used to be so distant now I sought warmth. I was never this open about my thoughts and feelings and I was never willing to try new things, but now I couldn't wait to see what new adventures the next day would bring. After I had lost everything in the past I feel I'm finding much more than I was ready for now, more than what I even deserve.

…And it's all because of her, the warrior behind the mask.

It's the little things that I looked forward to the most, like when she smiles at me, the feel of her hand in mine when we go on walks together, and her laugh—goodness, her laugh…

Yes, this was the real her…but now I wondered: is this the real me?

This smile, these tears, this feeling of gratitude and happiness… Did it all truly belong to me?

The more I learned about her, the more I realized I knew nothing about myself. But that's okay, because now I'll get to discover the real Samus Aran, and when I do, I'll be ready.


	22. Mushrooms

"Have a look," I said, excitedly showing Samus the contents of my basket. "What do you think?"

I peeked into her own basket: a feather, some twigs and—wait, was that a grasshopper?

She chuckled. "I think you're better at this."

"It is by no means a competition," I smiled, secretly taking pride in my scavenging skills.

Today Samus and I were out in the forest collecting all sorts of autumn treasures. Pinecones, acorns, leaves…but there was one treasure I sought above all else, and I do believe I can smell them. Off I went, my instincts taking over. Sure enough, I found them growing in a muddy ditch.

"Over here!" I called to Samus, and we both looked down at the vast array of mushrooms presented to us. But alas, they were just out of my reach, the ditch much too deep. But I refuse to give up!

"Careful. Wouldn't want you falling over now," she said in a teasing tone.

I took some offense to that. "I have perfect balance. Do not underestimate me."

My fingers were nearly brushing the caps of the mushrooms… Almost, almost…!

I cried out as I suddenly toppled over, landing right in the mud. Samus was having a good laugh…until I grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her right down with me. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Oh yeah?" and she threw a mud ball at me. Of course, I retaliated, and just like that we were having a mud fight. But I won't lose!


	23. Lullaby

One night I was downstairs in the living room watching television—well, mostly channel surfing—when I landed on a movie I haven't seen in a long time. It was about a spoiled princess who is exiled from her kingdom and to survive a dangerous world she becomes a dragon-slaying warrior. Her story kind of reminds me of my own, but of course, I'm not spoiled.

As I was watching the movie I was suddenly approached by someone. I looked over to see Sheik standing there, having gotten out of bed. The troubled look on her face told me everything.

"It happened again, didn't it?" I said. She fidgeted with the hem of her nightdress. I gave a small sigh, making room on the couch for her. "All right, come here…"

She sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. She still had the occasional nightmare, and I always tried my best to comfort her, but I wondered what more I could do…

The movie was over, and the credits theme began to play. Such a soothing song… I quietly sang along, and before I knew it Sheik had dozed off. I think I just found the answer.

Actually, now that I think about it, maybe I _am_ spoiled. After all, I have my friends and I get to fight them, too, the food here is pretty great, but most of all I have her…

She snuggled against me more. I smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

…And she has me.


	24. Promise

"Tell me, what's it like traveling across the vast cosmos?" I asked, handing Samus the wrench. She was giving her gunship a tune-up. By tonight, she will be gone for a few days, having accepted a mission to track down a heinous space outlaw.

She chuckled. "Not as eventful or romantic as books make it out to be. A stray asteroid or two—sometimes even enemy ships—does get in my way but that's nothing this baby's blaster can't take care of."

"I see," I said, somehow feeling a little wistful. "This is your profession, after all. You must have seen so much, done so much…"

"Sure, bounty hunting has its pros, but fighting in tournaments helps keep me sharp, you know."

I rubbed my arm in unease. "…But what if something happens…"

Samus paused, looking at me. "Hey, come on, aren't I always careful?"

I remained silent, averting my gaze. A hand gently cupped my chin, coaxing me to look into her sapphire eyes.

"Don't I always come back?"

After a moment, I finally spoke up. "It's just… I'll miss you."

Her voice was full of warmth. "My place is here. No matter how far I travel, no matter what I see or do…nothing could ever keep me away. Not anymore. I have you to thank for that."

It was truly reassuring, hearing such heartfelt words.

"Tell you what, how's about we go on a trip sometime. Anywhere you want," she caressed my cheek.

How I smiled. "I will hold you to that promise."


	25. Different

"Which do you think looks better on me? The sleeveless one, or this one with the puffy shoulders? Hmm, or perhaps I'll go with blue satin… Oh, I just can't decide!" grumbled Zelda.

"Aww come on, Zel, you know how I feel about dresses…" I sighed.

"But I couldn't possibly rely on Sheik. She always tries to spare my feelings."

"Can you blame her? All she said was that your hips looked wide in that last dress you wore."

"And that's why it's Peach's now," Zelda gave a humph, still quite miffed about it. She continued rummaging through her wardrobe (I'm surprised she still has room in there) and trying out various dresses. She promised to stop buying so many, but I seriously had my doubts. We've been friends for a long time, but it's only now I started to think about how different they both were—Zelda and Sheik.

Zelda, plucky and cheerful… Sheik, quiet and stalwart…

Zelda, with her kind, azure eyes, dignified mannerisms and love of anything stylish… Sheik, with her focused, crimson eyes, sincerity and fondness for nature…

"_I would have picked Zelda for sure; she's really cute!"_ I remember Pit once saying to the guys. Can't they see? It isn't always about looks…

Zelda and Sheik were two sides of the same coin, this was true, but what I feel for the warrior… It's simply incomparable.

"Samus, are you even listening?" Zelda's voice pulled me away from my thoughts. "How about this one?"

I grinned. "You look awful in lace."


	26. Help

I knew from the start it would be no easy task, but I must remain firm.

Samus was the most capable fighter I had ever met. Strong, ambitious… She is full of mettle and never backs down from a challenge. She has persevered through so many hardships but she strives to always come out on top. She was a true survivor.

…But she was still only human.

"Let me see it," I persisted calmly, having prepared everything I will need: saline solution, some gauze, bandages… Now I just need to get her to listen.

"It's fine, I can do it myself…" Samus reached to take the gauze from my hand but she suddenly winced, hissing in pain as she held her side again. Frustration was clear upon her countenance. I knew exactly what she was thinking: _I'm weak, I'm useless…_

When will she realize she doesn't have to be strong all the time?

"Samus… I'm not going anywhere until you let me help you."

She knew very well she would not win this battle, at last unzipping her zero suit down to the waist.

The wound there was deep. That last match must have been really rough. I commenced treating it carefully. I noticed some of the old scars she had, and all the while she remained quiet.

She seemed so self-conscious…

My voice was gentle. "Battles, scars… How can I see such things…" and I tenderly kissed the back of her shoulder. "…when all I see is you? And I think you are beautiful."


	27. Ticklish

One cool, clear day Sheik, Pikachu and I were resting atop a hill by the beautiful autumn woods. He gave another squeal of delight as I continued to scratch him on his favorite spot—just behind his right ear.

"My, he really likes it when you do that," Sheik smiled.

I chuckled. "You know, I think he was starting to get a bit jealous, what with you and I spending so much time together. But you're cool with Sheik too, aren't you, little buddy?"

"Chu!" Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against hers affectionately.

"Hey, that tickles!" she giggled.

"Really? I never thought you to be the ticklish type," I said.

"And what about you?"

"I'm not ticklish."

"Is that so?"

I scoffed. "Not even a little." And like that she was determined to find where I was ticklish. She tried my stomach, ribs, even under my chin, yet she got nothing out of me.

But just then I felt something scratching at my nape and my hand quickly flew over my mouth in an attempt to muffle myself.

It was Pikachu using his tail, revealing my weak spot!

"N-no! Not th-there!" I laughed uncontrollably, a snort escaping me. How embarrassing! Sheik had joined in as well, mercilessly tickling me. I tickled her right back, and suddenly we were rolling down the hill in one another's arms, carrying our peals of laughter with us. She landed on top of me, and we both blushed.

Pikachu happily squeezed himself between us, nuzzling our cheeks.


	28. Waltz

This year's Thanksgiving Ball was the most splendid one yet. The tables were laden with all kinds of sumptuous dishes and the décor was simply exquisite. Everyone was elegantly dressed, having a grand time eating and chatting. It was an enchanting evening indeed.

Then came the waltz. While the others twirled and danced to the music, I was standing out in the balcony, just me and the starry night sky above. How I wanted to dance, too, but just showing up in this resplendent dress and these heels, my usually braided hair now flowing down my back, was already too much for me. But it all comes of attending parties, I suppose…

Besides, I am afraid I was not a very good dancer, or perhaps I am just too shy…

"Here you are," came a sudden voice. It was Samus, clad in her tuxedo. "Don't you want to dance?"

I turned away with a sigh, gaze lowered. "It's all right…"

Hands took hold of mine as she offered me a smile. "No, we're doing this."

And so, we began a waltz all our own. Slow, pleasant… As we looked into each other's eyes, as I saw nothing but love in those mesmeric sapphire orbs of hers, I let go of all my nervousness, as I always did when I was around her. When I'm with her, I feel I can truly do anything.

I leaned my head fondly against her. "Thank you…"

Samus held me closer as we continued to dance underneath the glittering stars.


	29. Snow

"Ugh, what is it?" I groaned groggily, my sleep-crinkled eyes trying to focus.

"Today is the day," said Sheik, rubbing my back coaxingly. "Get dressed."

I looked over at my alarm clock. "…You seriously woke me up at six in the morning?" Normally I'm an early bird but yesterday's tournament really left me tired…

"Please, come before it's too late," she insisted calmly, so I complied, albeit begrudgingly.

Both of us wearing our jackets, we stepped out into the chilly morning air. It was nearly dawn. As I gave a yawn she took my hand in hers, leading the way. She seemed pretty eager about something…if only I had that same gusto, too, yawning again. We walked past the garden where the flowers were growing nicely—pansies, camellias…but what truly caught my attention, once we reached the meadow, were some wild specimens I had never seen before.

"Silent princesses," Sheik smiled fondly.

We waited for some time, and soon enough it began to snow. When the snowflakes touched their petals, the silent princesses, one after another, bloomed beautifully, and when the light of dawn hit them _just_ right, they glittered and shone, causing the whole meadow to light up right before our eyes.

To think I would have missed this… Somehow, just looking at them all made me feel happy.

"This phenomenon only happens during the first snow of winter," Sheik explained. "It is said to grant immense happiness," and she gently squeezed my hand. "Wouldn't you agree?"

I smiled at her, squeezing right back.


	30. Reflection

After the morning seminar with Wii Fit Trainer I went to the restroom to wash my face. Min Min was our special guest for today's class, teaching us all about her fighting technique. She was very cheerful, even bringing spare equipment for us to try out. Her style of fighting was unlike any I had ever seen… Extendable arms? But it did intrigue me, and I must admit it was rather amusing watching fists wildly swinging around the room. I think I will stick to my needles and grenades.

As I washed up, the cool water refreshing upon my skin, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and took note of my features, how brighter and softer they seemed… I was a bit surprised. Is that truly me? I can't recall the last time I have taken a good look at myself… Perhaps it was before Samus and I…

Samus. The very thought of her made me smile. We have been an item for quite some time now. She seems so much happier… _I'm _happier, too, aren't I…and she laughs more, and even now I could not help laugh a little. Thinking about it now, just as I seldom wear my mask, my heart has done away with its mask, too. I am not the same as I once was. Reserved, austere… Not a trace of doubt upon the face looking back at me.

Yes, that is indeed me, and I decided then and there I would fully embrace this new side of me.


	31. Disagreement

…A match we could have easily won. Me and Sheik against Wolf and Ganondorf in a team battle… We had the speed, the combos… I even took a chance fighting in my Zero Suit, sacrificing power in favor of mobility. We had the advantage…but all it took was a careless mistake.

"We gave it our all," I heard her say as we walked down the hall, a hint of disappointment in her voice. I remained quiet, keeping to my own thoughts. "Next time let's have a more coordinated strategy prepared."

I scoffed under my breath. "Next time just follow my lead…"

"And have us vulnerable to attack again? The way you were battling was much too reckless."

"What about you, huh? All _you_ wanted to do was waste time trying to find an opening."

We stopped midway at the intersection, looking at one another sternly.

My hand clenched into a fist. "I could have gone on to the semifinals…"

"…And you feel I held you back, is that it?"

Again I stayed quiet, gritting my teeth a bit. She said nothing more, neither. We had never had this kind of tension between us. Watching her turn and walk away from me was difficult, but still feeling bitter over the loss I didn't go after her, heading off in the opposite direction instead.

I didn't care to consider her feelings. But then, did she even care to consider mine? Realizing how selfish that was of me to think, I went to find her later that evening.


	32. Resolve

As I sat high up on the roof—another of my customary places—I continued to polish my lyre, looking over to the sunset as its deep orange light shone over the snowy landscape. No matter how I tried to not dwell upon it, what had transpired earlier still frustrated me. It was the first time Samus and I ever argued. I saw a side to her that only cared about winning, and I didn't like it, but instead of trying to talk things out, I let my own anger get the better of me…

My solitude was suddenly disturbed as I sensed Samus approaching. She knew me well enough to know just where to find me. She joined me, and for a while we simply sat there in silence, watching the sunset.

She was the first to speak. "I shouldn't have let some stupid match come between us…"

After another moment of silence, I ultimately spoke my mind as well. "…I suppose I was no better. Our methods of fighting are different, yes, but it was exhilarating getting to fight by your side."

"Yeah?" she smiled, and I smiled back as that spark of determination returned to her eyes. "Next time let's show 'em what we really got. Win or lose, let's continue to do our best."

I nodded in agreement. Now _this_ was the side of her I loved seeing: confident, ambitious… If she won't give up, then neither will I. Having reconciled, we returned our attention to a new horizon before us.


End file.
